whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoo Ji-min
Yoo Ji-min ( ), is a character in the PC & PS4 versions of White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (remake) and is second protagonist in the game. Biography Gameplay *If you want to meet her, you should get an ending associated with 'Han So-young' ( White Chrysanthemum / Hyacinth / Ivy ) in Normal mode. Then you can meet her in the 2nd playthrough. **To play her scenario, you must find a total of 10 doodles on the walls in the Main Building, section 1 until you acquire a Wooden Token. And select the option ("Go to where the sound is coming from") at the Recording Room in 'Main Building, Section 1', **And you should see the CCTV footage 3 times in the Principal's Office in the 'Main Building, Section 2' and then go straight to the Biology Lab. ( 'Faculty Office 2 Key' must be acquired when you save Ji-min ) **After Hee-Min saves her, The user becomes her and and the game's scenario and plot will revolve all around her. **Go to the place of main building, Section 1 which you saw in the event scene. And go to main building, Section 2 to find clues about music teacher. **Find the location of the art teacher's desk and the art teacher's book through 'A note from the Art Teacher 02' and 'A status report' documents. **If Ji-min is to escape the another labyrinth, she must collect five Trigrams in order. The Information about to the correct order can be found in the some spell document. *In the Yoo Ji-min route of PC/PS4 version, the user can enter all the rooms (except the 2nd floor of yellow key card door, 1st floor of blue key card door & Auditorium & Gymnasium area) without a key. Some items or documents can not be obtained in Yoo Ji-min route, ( ex: Pin, Paper Crane, School Ghost Stories ) but some documents or items can only be acquired from 'Yoo Ji-min route'. ( ex: Luminol Solvent, Western Art History, A note from the Art Teacher_01 ) Quotes Korean *“고마워해요? 뭘 고마워해야 하는데요…!? 뭔가 착각 하시나 본데…” *“아… 파리…파리. 날파리가 또 소영언니 주변을 날아 다니겠군” ("Ah... fly... fly. Those boys that roam around So-young are like flies.)" English *"Thank you? What should I thank you for?? I think you are confused!!" *"Ah, one after another they just keep coming, I gotta beat them up with the stick!! Uhhh!!" The list of the 10 doodles drawn by Ji-min Further notes *She does not appear in the mobile version (mostly due to space consumption and being the first release). *Not much known about her but according to the New White Day trailer, she seems to like drawing on the walls. *Drawing on walls could be an ability or a game mechanic that will benefit during gameplay. *Game community & news site Ruliweb.com wrote "White Day: A Labyrinth Named School" (The School: White Day) is a remake of the mobile version for PS4, which will not only improve graphics, but also adds a new female protagonist." and "and her new ending collection is also added." Confirming that she's getting her new ending collection (and possibly hinting at her own unique storyline). *On June 30, 2017. White Day's Official Facebook has released a bit of information about her. **She is a 1st year student at Yeondu high school student and she is curious and has a habit of drawing doodles. **She is fascinated by So-young and admires her. **She regard Lee Hee-Min as a harmful bug hovering around So-young. So she is extremely alert for him. **A user can meet her only if certain conditions are met, and You can play a new scenario through an encounter with her. *In the Voice actor's interview video, This character's initial name was Min-Ji. However, After the recording of the voice actor, the character's name was changed. *The condition for the‘Yoo Ji-Min’event has been adjusted (to lower the difficulty) in 1.03 steam version patch or 1.02 PS4 version patch.(Hard->Normal) Gallery The presentation of 'WLNS remake' at G-Star (1) Yoo Ji-min.jpg|New Character Introduction Her name is Yoo Ji-min Source Rink Yoo_ji-min.png|Close-up image 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 PS4 개발 발표 티저|'The School: White Day (PS4 version)' Teaser trailer for Presentation Whiteday PS4 cover small.jpg|White Day PS4 Cover (English) White_Day_PS4_Ji-min_01.png|Yoo Ji-min (In game scene) White_Day_PS4_Ji-min_02.png|Yoo Ji-min (In game scene) White_Day_PS4_Ji-min_03.png|Yoo Ji-min (In game scene) White Day PS4 PC Yoo Ji-min Cover Concept Art.jpg 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁, 4번째 히로인 '유지민'의 성우 이지현을 만나다.|White Day, New female chracter Yoo Ji-min's Voice Actor Lee Ji-hyeon Interview White Day PS4 KOR Cover.png|White Day PS4 Cover (Korean) Yoo Ji-min Doodles Map.png|Yoo Ji-min Doodles Map Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Protagonists